The Drama Of Having Parents In the Navy
by Topaz05
Summary: Having parents in the navy is hard. Renee was on a school camping trip when the last thing she wanted to happen did. Warning has mention of Anxiety. Takes place when Jim and Kate rescue Saka from the mercenaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own Sea Patrol.

I have altered the time lines a little bit for when Mike and Kate met. Everything else is pretty much the same.

This is my first story. None of the crew know about Renee but Renee knows them from photos and stories form her parents.

Prologue 

My name is Renee I am 13 years old and I am the only child to two navy officers. My parents are currently serving on a Patrol boat stationed out of Cairns naval base. I live with my father's parents while they are out on patrol. When I was 8 years old my grandparents took me to the doctor because I was having mood swings and would become withdrawn sometimes. The Doctors told my grandparents it was anxiety probably stemming my parents being out at sea all the time and the fact that they tend to always come home hurt in some way. I would get anxious while they were out at sea and when they came home I would always cuddle with them. We learned early on in my treatment of anxiety that dad was my go to when I was having an anxiety. I Could fully relax with him as he would lift me into his arms and I could let my whole body relax and fall asleep generally. From the ages of 8 to 10 there were a lot of emails passed between myself and dad to do with anxiety and what I was feeling, he would always talk me through what was happening and calm me down.

CHAPTER 1

In year 8 at school we go on a school camping trip on some islands at the top of Australia. My Grandparents signed the permission slip as mum and dad were out at sea. One of them was the Samaru Islands. We went on a tourist boat to see the islands. On the day that we went to the Samaru Islands there was an evacuation put in place after a few hours of us being there. The Local Police told us we needed to leave on the vessel that we came on. The problem being that the tourist boat had left and wasn't due until the next morning as we were supposed to spend the night there. The police told us we would have to go down to the beach and Leave on the Australian Navy Ship that had arrived to help with the evacuation.

On the way to the beach myself and two of my friends got separated from our group. We were taken by a group of men with weapons that decided they would us as hostages against the navy because we were Australian. We were led to a clearing in the bush that appeared to be a camp, we were told to sit and be quiet. I could hear a young boy saying, "I don't know, I just found it". Then the sound of someone being hit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two familiar figures. It was mum and her boyfriend Jim Roth.

NOTE

Please Review i have finished this story, but would like to know if you want the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My first thought was, "Oh god, if mum is here that means the navy ship is Hammersley. They're going to kill me, not to mention the school." Over the months of hanging out with Jim and Mum we had come up with code words/phrases to secretly let the other know that the other was in danger. It was just a bit of fun, we never thought we would have to use it. I thought the phrases were a cool thing me and my friends could use, so I had taught them. I lent over to my friend who was sitting next to me and whispered, "Say the phrases that mean we were in trouble and how many there were of us." She looked at me with a weird expression but did it anyway. She was told to be quiet by one of the men. I was listening for Jim's reaction and after a few seconds I got it, "Dammit." I heard him say. The next thing I saw was his head poke out from his hiding spot to see me and my friends. I smiled at him, he rolled his eyes at me and hid again.

A few minutes later there was an explosion. Jim runs over and told us to move, mum grabs the boy and a radio. We start to leave the camp and mum finally notices the group of us. She doesn't recognise me straight away. As we are running to the beach mum radios Hammersley and informs them of our location and that they have Suka (the young boy) and three Australian girls. Hammersley was a little confused as to why three Australians were there. I could tell both of my parents were thinking about me, boy were they in for a shock. We get to the beach and get in a boat as mum is directing us in to the boat she finally realises that she is staring at her 13-year-old daughter who wasn't supposed to be there. She eyes go wide with surprise but doesn't stop what she is doing, there will be time to talk later. The Samaru men were shooting at us and Jim was retiring fire. Hammersley came around the head land and fired onto the beach at the men as Jim jumped into the boat. We travelled out to the safety of Hammersley and waited for Hammersley to stop. While we were waiting for Hammersley my mother turned to me. I Knew that look and it spelled trouble.

CHAPTER END NOTE

Thank you for the review here is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You are supposed to be on a School camping trip." She said.

"We are, the teacher put Samaru islands as one of the place we would visit. We were to stay overnight and travel back in the morning", I said

She didn't look very happy, "Your father will be having words with you."

I winced. "I didn't mean to get taken," I said quietly. My friends were looking at me weird. They had never met my parents only my grandparents. When it came to board Hammersley I didn't want to get on. Jim sat beside me as my friends got on.

"How bad can it be, she's not that mad." He said.

"It's not mum I'm worried about, it's dad. I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life."

"Well you don't have to deal with your dad until you get back to cairns." He said.

"SHE'S WHERE." I hear dad yell

Jim looks up at Hammersley then back at me.

"That's what you think." I said

 **End Note**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **TessaTessa: Thank you for letting me know. I have hopefully fixed the issue.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I sighed. "Well time to face the music." I said.

As I stood up I saw was a little shocked at what he had just learnt. I walked up the stairs at the back of the boat to see my parents talking. I cringed, they both looked angry. Nav saw me and smiled at me to try and comfort me, thinking I was remembering my time on the island. She started to lead me towards the med bay but as I passed dad he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to him.

"I'll take this one Nav." He said to her. He then turned to me.

"My Cabin now," he said in his 'CO' voice.

"But…."

"NOW" he yelled

I lowered my head and started walking towards his cabin. I heard Nav ask him if he wanted her to show me the way. He told her that I knew my way. On my way to dads cabin I saw my friends and told them I was ok I also saw my teacher and said that I would be back I just needed the rest room. I kept walking to dad's cabin. I noticed buffer following me. I got to dad's cabin and waited at the door. The day's events were starting to catch up with me, I felt emotionally and physically drained on top of that my parents were angry with me. I had tears in my eyes threatening to fall out my anxiety was coming on full force, I had thoughts of "it's your own fault your parents are angry at you. You got kidnapped." After a few minutes of sniffling I managed to get a hold on my emotions although they were still at the surface. I can hear swain giving the report on how Saka and my friends are doing.

"I haven't been able to look at the other girl yet, but when she came past and talked to her friends and teacher she looked ready to drop. I'm concerned about her." Swain told dad.

"Get Bomber to stay with them and come with me." Dad said. The next thing I Hear is the foot falls approaching.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I took a deep breath and looked up to see dad and swain coming towards buffer and myself. Mum was behind them with my school bag. Dad looked concerned as he looked me up and down. Standing in front of me dad put his arm on my shoulder and the other lent behind me and opened the door to his cabin. He turned me around and guided me into his cabin.

"Thanks buffer you can go now." Dad said to buffer.

Swain and mum came into the cabin and mum shut the door. I was losing control on my emotions again. I looked up at dad with tears in my eyes, he sighed and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest and started to cry, letting the emotions go.

"Shh, It's OK, you're OK, you're safe, you're with me now." Dad whispered into my hair while rubbing my back. Mum was explaining to swain who I was and about my anxiety. Dad picked me up and held me as he sat down in his chair with me in his arms. Once we were both settled I started to doze off I dad's arms. Swain told dad to lay me down on the bed so that he could examine me. Dad got up and went to lay me down but I whimpered and clung to him. He laid down with me beside him. Swain checks me over and told my parents that I was just exhausted and needed some rest. They thank swain and he leaves the room. As I fall asleep I hear "It's OK Renee got to sleep, Dads got you.".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I woke up in the bed alone and started to panic but realised he had probably gone to the bridge. I got out of bed and felt that dad had taken off my shoes. I walked out of dad's cabin in a daze without putting my shoes on and walked to the senior's mess. Mum, Jim, swain, one of my teachers and my friends were there. Mum saw I was looking around and realised I was still in my anxiety attack and was looking for dad.

"He's on the bridge." She told me.

I Turned and started walking to the bridge. I could hear Swain following me, he was probably worried I would fall over because I was in a daze. I walked through the ship and up the stairs to the bridge. I looked around the bridge for dad.

"Sir." I heard Swain say.

Dad looked around from the chair that he was sitting in. I instantly walked over to him, he shifts in his chair and puts his arms out. I climb into his lap and cuddle into him. He shifts in his seat to get comfortable and so that he can reach the controls of the ship. I sigh deeply and intake the smell of my dad to calm me down. I close my eyes and just relax into his embrace.

"It's all good Swain, I've got her. This is normal for us when she is like this." Dad says.

"Sir?" Charge asks.

"Yes Charge."

"Shouldn't she be with her teachers and friends?"

"No Charge. As some of you have probably realised that Kate and myself know Renee here personally."

There were a few people that nodding, mainly the ones that had seen the scene of dad yelling at me.

"Well no time like the present. She is our 13-year-old daughter. She lives with my parents when Kate and I are out here on patrol." Dad tells everyone.

Shocked faces and silence was his reply.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 **A reviewer brought up a good point about mike and Kate. About if they were together or not.**

 **They got married a year before she was born but when Kate got posted to Hammersley they had to keep their relationship a secret. To outsiders it looks like they are dating other people but, they are together. Jim is really just a friend to Kate and he knows that he cannot win against mike.**

Mum walks up the stairs and onto the bridge with my friends and teacher. My teacher and friends know about my anxiety and wanted to see if I was okay. My friends worry when I have anxiety attacks.

"She is okay. Just wanted her dad." Mum tells them.

My friends sigh with relief. They know I don't really communicated when in this state. Mum seeing the faces of the rooms occupants, "You told them then." She says.

"well it's hard to keep it a secret any longer when our daughter decides I'm her teddy bear." He said sounding amused. Mum laughs at him. I look over dad's shoulder and smile at mum. I get a smile in return.

 **TIME JUMP**

When we get back to Cairns Port, Commander Marshall is standing on the dock waiting for Hammersley. I had spent the entire trip back to base in dad's arms or snuggling up to him. At times, I did cuddle up to mum but mainly dad. Dad carried me off Hammersley as I am sleeping. His parents were on the dock waiting for us with Commander Marshall, they had heard what had happened and were there to pick me up. All the parents of my class were there to get their kids. Saka had been returned to his mother before we left for cairns. Dad walked towards his parents with me in his arms. My grandparents saw that I was in a highly anxious state and knew that I would let go with dad without a fight.

"Dad can you take her please." Dad asked Grandad

"Mike, you know she won't come to me and if you made her it will make her really upset." Grandad said

Dad readjusted me in his arms.

"Mike, you will need to come to NAVCOM with Kate the brass has a lot of questions." Commander Marshall said.

When reporting to NAVCOM about the Australian that were aboard Hammersley they saw that my last name (Flynn-McGregor) had the same names as Hammersley's CO and XO and wanted answers as to why.

Dad turned to Commander Marshall. "I can't put her down, her anxiety is through the roof and if I put her down or walk away without at least Kate there she will be really upset." Dad Said.

"Just try Mike the Brass is not happy and if you and Kate don't come down to NAVCOM now it could be bad for your future in the navy."

Grandad walks over and starts to pull me away from dad I cling on to dad tighter. I whimper as dad manages to pass me to grandad. I start to cry as I know I'm not in dad's arms anymore.

"Hey Renee, I'll be back to get you as soon as I can." Dad tells me.

"No don't go daddy." I cry

"Daddy will be back later ok." Dad said to me while rubbing my back.

"You go Mike. We'll take her to get some food to distract her. Let us know when you two have finished and we'll meet up." Grandad said.

Dad gets in the car with Mum and Commander Marshall and drives off to NAVCOM. I cry into grandads neck as he rocks side to side to try and calm me down as we watch the car go.

 **END NOTE:**

 **With anxiety it can take anywhere from a few hours to a few days sometimes longer to feel back to where your emotions aren't on the surface. That why when the Hammersley docked Renee was still in her Anxious state.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: This story is from Renee's POV. But I was thinking do you want me to write a scene with Kate and mike at NAVCOM. Please let me know. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

As my parents drive away Grandad took us to his car. Grandad put me in the back of his and grandma car.

By the time we get to the restaurant across from NAVCOM I have stopped crying openly, there are tears coming down my cheeks and I feel emotionally distraught over the events that have happened over the last few days. Grandad gets me out of the car and we go in to eat some food. After being at the restaurant for a little over an hour grandma's phone rings. I'm cuddled up to Grandad and haven't really eaten anything, I'm not hungry I just want my dad. Ten minutes after grandma hangs up the phone I hear my dad's voice greeting my grandparents. Next thing I know I'm in his arms. I cuddle into him and listen as he tells Grandad and grandma about what happened at NAVCOM.

"So, have you both still got jobs?" Grandad asks

"Yes, surprisingly one of the admirals that posted Kate to Hammersley knew about us before hand and had still approved the transfer as he thought that the best person to handle me was my wife." Dad Replied

My Grandparents looked shocked.

"It's true. I didn't believe it at first but apparently, they had planned on moving me after 12 months or sooner if anything happened. But when they saw how good we worked together, how professional we were and how well mike was behaving they decided that I should stay on board." Mum said

"Well I never expected that. I expected them to be angry and shocked that you hadn't told them." Grandma said.

"Some were to start with but when the transfer board said they knew about it and where ok with it they calmed down." Dad said.

I started to doze off at the sound of my parent's voices and didn't wake until dad put me in my bed at home.

"Go back to sleep kiddo, were home and your safe." Dad said smiling at me. I fell back to sleep with a smile on my face knowing I was safe and that my parents were home and they were safe too.

 **END NOTE**

I know the navy would do that but for the sake of my imagination and story they did. Thank you for the reviews.

One more chapter to go. Thank you everyone who has read my first story and reviewed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A few days later I'm back to my normal self after spending time with my parents and talking about what happened in the Samaru islands. Mum and Dad are still in bed, having a sleep in. I'm eating my breakfast in the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. I temporarily abandoned my breakfast and walked to the door to answer. I look through the window on the side of the door and see the Hammersley standing out the front of the house. I open the door and see swain standing at the front of the group.

"Hi" I say.

"Hi. We've come to see your mum and dad." Swain says.

"Come in I'll go and get them"

I walk into the house with the crew following me. They make their way to the lounge room while I go up to my parent's room. I knock on the door.

"come in" I hear my parents says at the same time. I open the door to see my parents cuddling in bed.

"Good morning" I tell them while smiling at them.

"Good morning" They reply.

"The Hammersley crew are down stairs and want to see you both." I tell them.

"We'll be down in a minute" Mum says.

"What are they doing here?" Dad says at the same time as mum.

I nod at mum and leave the room. I go back down stairs to the lounge room.

"They'll be down in a moment" I tell the crew.

'Thank you" Swain says.

I go into the kitchen and sit down to resume eating my breakfast. Just another day in my life with my parents in the navy.

 **END NOTE**

 **So, this is the end of this story I hoped you liked it. Thank you for the reviews and the support that you have given me I don't think I would have been able to do it otherwise.**

 **I do have another sea patrol story that is longer and completed. Let me know if you want to read that one. It's also about the daughter of Mike and Kate but spans from birth to 18 years of age. My incomplete stories are Torchwood/Doctor who 10th** **doctor, NCIS and Harry potter. I haven't decided if I want to put an incomplete story up yet or not but if you want me to let me know.**


End file.
